


Hluboko uvnitř

by Naerikil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Bucky prožívá Stevovu proměnu trošku jinak, než se navenek tváří.
Kudos: 3





	Hluboko uvnitř

Sem tam je do tábora přijel rozveselit nějaký soubor děvčat. Všichni se na to vždycky hrozně těšili. Aby ne, když široko daleko žádná ženská nebyla. Bucky se těšíval snad ještě víc než ostatní, protože to s holkami fakt uměl a nemíval problém za těch pár dní, co tu byly, dvě až tři dostat do postele.

Všechno se to změnilo, když sem přišel Steve. Holky viděly jen jeho a ostatní vojáci jako by neexistovali. Většina tu změnu ani nezaregistrovala, protože nebyli objekty zájmu nikdy, ale Bucky to pocítil znatelně. Nebyl zvyklý být pro holky vzduch.

"Ale, snad nežárlíš?" zasmál se jeden z jeho kamarádů, se kterým sdílel stan, když si jednou postěžoval, že má pocit, jako by byl průhledný.

Ta věta ho v mozku pálila celý zbytek dne a večer mu nedávala dlouho spát. Nerad si to připouštěl, ale doopravdy žárlil.

Ne že by Stevovi tu proměnu nepřál. Ne, to rozhodně ne. Zasloužil si ji, za všechny ty pobyty v nemocnici, doktory, kteří nad ním lámali hůl. Za všechny nešťastné slzy, že nemůže dělat ani polovinu věcí, co jeho vrstevníci. Bucky byl šťastný, že konečně může všechno, co chce a neomezuje ho žádná nemoc. Pořád měl před očima jeho šťastný úsměv, když mu popisoval, jak je všechno najednou úplně jinak barevné. Kdo by mu nepřál lepší život?

Jenže… Když ho viděl v obklopení pěkných děvčat a on jako by tam nebyl, i když stál o tři kroky od něj… A když se s nějakou snažil hodit řeč, hned ho odpálkovala, protože co by se bavila s nějakým vojákem, když měla vedle sebe Kapitána Ameriku. Pochopitelně Stevovi tu pozornost přál, konečně se mu jí dostalo po tolika letech, kdy mu pracně sháněl rande a ta holka se na něj sotva podívala. Jenomže… tak nějak si zvykl, že měl každou, kterou chtěl. Vždycky.

Z jejich ročníku ve škole to byl on, kdo se jako první líbal a pak kdo měl první sex. Holky mu nadbíhaly, každá ho milovala a každý kluk mu tajně záviděl. A jemu se to tak líbilo.

Byl zvyklý, že on je středem pozornosti. A teď najednou nebyl. To místo mu vyfoukl Steve. Steve, který byl vždycky ten maličký, slabý a bezbranný. Staral se o něj, zachraňoval ho ze rvaček, které by sám nikdy neměl šanci vyhrát. A bylo mu dobře, protože to ho jen utvrzovalo v tom, že on je v okolí ten nej. Jenže teď to byl on, kdo byl malý a slabý. Teď to byl Steve, kdo ho vždycky dostal v boji z nebezpečné situace, na kterou přestával stačit.

Doma v Brooklynu se s ním všichni chtěli znát, protože kdo kamarádil s Barnesem, tak něco znamenal. V jednotce byl taky oblíbený, ne tolik, jako doma, ale pořád dost na to, aby se nějak trápil tím, že ztrácí pozici, na kterou byl zvyklý. Než přišel Steve. Ze dne na den ho naprosto vyšachoval ze hry. Ze dne na den se z něj stal obyčejný řadový vojáček, sice dobrý kamarád Kapitána Ameriky, ale kdo by se zahazoval jen s kamarádem, když tu měli superhrdinu na dosah ruky.

Vzpomněl si, jak kdysi šli na Stark Expo. Kdo by řekl, že si se Starkem bude Steve jednou tykat a říkat mu jménem. Chodívali spolu na ty jejich tajné porady, na které nejenže Bucky měl vstup zakázán (protože co by tam taky dělal, když to byl jen tuctový voják), ale nesměl o nich ani nic vědět. Sem tam se Steva jen tak ze zajímavost zeptal, o čem se tam baví a jestli tam _pan Stark_ ukazuje nějaké ty jeho fascinující vynálezy, ale Steve mu vždycky s omluvným úsměvem řekl, že mu nesmí vůbec nic povědět, protože to bylo tajné. Byli teď prostě oba někde jinde. Steve mezi smetánkou a na tajných jednáních, a on mezi tím ve stanu pro deset lidí jedl z ešusu jakousi břečku, kterou jim kuchař udělal ze zbytků zásob.

Ale nic z toho Stevovi nikdy neřekne. I kdyby ho měli mučit, ani slovem se nezmíní, že žárlí na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, který si navíc tu proměnu zasloužil jako nikdo jiný.

Když se druhého dne potkali, usmál se na něj a prohlédl si ho od hlavy k patě.

"Páni, pořád si nemůžu zvyknout. Jsem za tebe tak rád. Ani nevíš jak." A to myslel naprosto upřímně.


End file.
